I Want To Be Stronger
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Shirabe ponders the true meaning of strength. Kirika thinks Shirabe is being too pretty lately, and it makes her lose focus. But Shirabe doesn't know why Kirika's running away from her. What would happen to their relationship...? Kirika/Shirabe


I Want To Be Stronger

Akatsuki Kirika x Tsukuyomi Shirabe

A/N: Early morning ideas are the best! On another note, I realized that KiriShira is pretty much a little close to YuiKaori, which makes things a little bit easier.

Sorta.

Anyhow, this story is written under the impression that they both live in the same house/apartment, so it's time to induce some derps, gays and more derps huehuehue hyuhyuhyuhyu They also said that they're going home the different way from Miku, which is clear that they don't live in the dorms.

Somewhere set around after Episode 6 too. Also **This is my first Symphogear fanfic, so please be kind.** On other news, my PR is on vacation, so this may contain errors, I apologize in advance.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.** Just the gay.

* * *

Red eyes looked at the world in shambles. Everyone laid down on the ground, injured, bleeding, dying. She couldn't do anything to prevent it. It's because she wasn't strong enough.

Is it because she was a burden?

* * *

Shirabe stared at a familiar warm back as she shivered in her own side of the bed. Her eyes trailed from Kirika's blonde hair to her shoulder blades trying to see what she could through the dark. She moved forward and leaned her face onto her back, their legs intertwining.

"Shirabe… Your legs are really cold…" Kirika murmured. "Are you alright…?"

Shirabe nodded onto her back, clinging with both hands on her clothes. "…I'm just a little cold…"

Kirika opened her eyes. She looked at her hands and clenched them into a fist. "Did something happen?" Shirabe shook her head as if rubbing her face onto her clothes. Kirika immediately turned around to face her, but she was forced into a hug instead. "…Don't cry…"

"…I'm not…" Shirabe sniffed, burying her face deeper onto Kirika's chest. The blonde female laughed as she wrapped around both of her arms around her shoulders, rubbing her feet to ensure that she's warm. "Kiri-chan…"

"It'll be okay…I'm here." Kirika caressed her hair and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down from crying. She hated seeing Shirabe cry.

* * *

Kirika woke up to the nice smell of omelettes creeping into their room. Without thinking she just decided to head to the bathroom. Most of the time, Shirabe would've been done with the bath and is now cooking their breakfast. She yawned and opened the door to the bathroom.

Black hair and red eyes stared at her as steam covered most of the bathroom. Kirika stared back at confused red eyes before taking a few steps back with a loud "DEEEEEEAAAAAATTTTHHHH!" She immediately closed the door hitting her foot on the way. "Ouch, death…"

"Kiri-chan?" Shirabe opened the door to look at her. Kirika covered her eyes with her arms, muttering endless 'death, death, death' as she moved backwards. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Shirabe! I didn't know that you were still insi—" Kirika opened her eyes and sighed in relief to find Shirabe covered in a towel. "Why didn't you lock the door, death!"

Shirabe pouted and puffed air into one of her cheeks. "I was hoping that if…" She looked away with a blush. "I took a bath long enough… You'd come and join me…"

Kirika blushed. "Y- You could've just said so… Death…"

"No way… It's embarrassing." Shirabe said before turning away. The towel threatened to slide down white, damp skin…

"D- Deaaaaattthhhhh!"

* * *

" _I wonder if Kiri-chan dislikes seeing me naked…?"_ Shirabe stared at the female walking beside her, trying to avoid her eyes. Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare.

"Sh- Shirabe! Wh- What's up?" Kirika looked at her sideways before facing forward.

"It's no~thing! Kiri-chan." She grabbed Kirika's hand with both of her own as they continued to walk towards school. She started walking funnily as they entered the school gates. _"I wonder if Kiri-chan dislikes me now…"_

"… _Death…. Death…. Death…"_ Kirika stared at the ground her mind slowly creeping into the image of Shirabe, her hair down her shoulders, dripping wet from bath water, and soft white s- s- s- skin- _"Have I turned into a pervert!? Aside from that, what was up with last night!?"_ She put both of her hands onto her head as the cuddling from last night flashed before her eyes.

"Kiri-chan!?"

Kirika turned to look at Shirabe, before sprinting into a dash. "Kiri-chan!" Shirabe stared at the ground before sighing. _"Am I being a burden to her too…?"_

* * *

Kirika ran aimlessly before hitting something soft and falling onto her bum. "Ouch death…"

"Oh? Are you alright?" Chris looked at her, extending a hand to help her up. Kirika nodded and took the hand. "Where's the other one?"

Kirika looked behind her. _"I left Shirabe…!"_

"Did something happen?"

"I- It's nothing… death…" Kirika looked away, but before she could escape, Chris picked her up by the back collar of her uniform and dragged her somewhere. "Wh- Where are you taking me!?"

"If you're not together, something definitely happened, right? We'll talk about it. You can tell Senpai all about it." Chris grinned at her, and Kirika knew she may be doomed.

* * *

After a few minutes of endless blushing and endless hand gestures to explain what happened in the morning, Chris finally stopped teasing her.

"I think I'm a little too aware of Shirabe's presence lately, death." Kirika slumped onto the bench on the rooftop. "Shirabe's been to pretty lately, death. I'm worried that someone will start to take interest in her."

Chris just looked at her. _"You're obviously the one very in to her right here."_

"What should I do if someone comes and steals her from me!? I will not be able to take it death!" Kirika punched the bench before slumping on it again. "Death…. Death…"

"I think the two of you should just talk it out." Chris muttered, before noticing what she had said. "We- Well…! I know that I'm not the one to talk about such things and all…! But a lot of things can be resolved just by talking!"

"There's no way I can tell Shirabe what I just said death. It is too embarrassing." Kirika rolled her face onto the bench.

" _I am going to hit you with a rocket…"_ Chris sighed. She heard the door to the rooftop open, seeing that Kirika probably didn't notice it due to her internal battle with herself. A few deaths later, Chris left the rooftop with a certain blue haired senpai.

Shirabe stared at Kirika who was slumped on to the bench. On the way to their classroom, she had incidentally bumped into Tsubasa who was walking around the school. She said that being in the rooftop relaxes her, and so she hoped that it would be the same with her.

Red eyes stared at the agonizing blonde, not knowing what to tell her. _"I wonder if Kiri-chan's angry at me…"_

"Shirabeeeeeeeee~~" Kirika suddenly blurted out, raising her body from the bench and turning around behind her. The proximity of their faces were far too close for comfort. The two blushed before moving backward.

"Death!" "Kyaa!"

Shirabe hit the back of her knee on the bench, falling into a sitting position as Kirika tumbled over to the other side.

"Ouch death…" She rubbed her head as she hid half of her face behind the benches, staring at Shirabe with worried green eyes.

Shirabe looked at Kirika who kept on hiding behind the bench. She stared at her for a long time before turning away then sighing. Surprised by her not saying anything, Kirika immediately stood up and sat beside her.

They sat in silence.

The school bell rang twice. They should be heading off to class now, but neither of them moved.

"Kiri-chan— "

"Shirabe— "

"Y- You can go first—"

"You can go first—"

They looked at each other, mouth open in awe then they laughed.

"Looks like we're going to be skipping our first class, death." Kirika sighed, Shirabe nodded. "Shirabe… I'm sorry for running away this morning."

"Ah… No… It's alright…"

"It's unforgivable of me, death! I was supposed to be protecting you, I shouldn't leave you alone!" Kirika raised her fist. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright… It's probably just because of me, being a bother to you, Kiri-chan…"

"That's not true!" Kirika turned to face Shirabe, holding her hands. "I- It's just that…! You've been really pretty lately… Shirabe."

Shirabe's eyes widened in surprise, a faint pink crossing her cheeks as she looked. "Wh- What are you saying…"

"I just get conscious whenever you're around, and I can't seem to calm down if I don't see that you're safe. Y- You've been pretty lately, but I can't help but look at you, you're so pretty. It makes me lose my focus sometimes. You're too pretty, death." Kirika rambled on and on. "I wouldn't know what to do if someone went to steal my precious Shirabe. I won't let that happen death. Over my dead body, death."

"Kiri-chan… I think you said pretty one too many times in those sentences…" Shirabe looked at their intertwined hands, before looking away.

Upon realizing what she had confessed, Kirika grew aware of the tension between them and looked the other way.

"Kiri-chan— "

"Shirabe— "

"I- I guess I'll go first this time." Shirabe spoke, playing with Kirika's thumb.

"G- Go ahead."

"Um. First of all, thank you… for always being there, for me. I don't want a world without you, Kiri-chan…" Shirabe explained. "The truth is… last night, I had a dream that because I wasn't strong enough… that the world was destroyed… That I wasn't able to hold your hand like this any longer."

Kirika looked at Shirabe's face as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She caught the first tear drop with her finger and wiped it. "I won't let it happen. After all, it is my duty to protect you. It was just a nightmare, death! Everything is okay, Shirabe!" Red eyes stared at her. "See!" She flexed her arms as a show of strength. "I'm right here."

Shirabe nodded. Kirika kissed her forehead and patted her head. "We live in the present."

"That means we can do something to save what we have." Shirabe looked into Kirika's eyes as if it bore the answers to her questions. They both nodded. "Let's save everyone, Kiri-chan."

"Together."

"Together."

"Ahahaha~ You two sure don't mind the heat." Hibiki spoke a little loudly from behind the bushes, before immediately getting her mouth covered by Miku's hands.

"DEEEAAAATHHHH!"

"K- Kiri-chan!"

(I Want To Be Stronger/END)

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure what happened half-way into the story, but I guess it still made sense. LOL Welp, I hope you guys liked this work! Please R&R as well!

* * *

 **Omake**

Shirabe and Kirika sat in the classroom. They were made to stay longer in school due to skipping their first class.

"I still think you're very pretty lately, Shirabe."

"G- Geez, Kiri-chan."

(END)


End file.
